The Mirthful Hunter And The (Very) Dead Survivors
by yummychii
Summary: Wu Chang being controlled by a professional player is not something you want to go up against. In which Four Survivors try out escape tactics and fail.


**This is actually really silly- I really didn't mean to write this. But it was my first encounter with a Hunter that would leave a player to bleed to death instead of strapping them into a Rocket Chair. So I was in tears by the time the Hunter had caught up to me, and this was born. Completely not serious!**

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

A Survivor had been caught. I didn't know his name, even. He'd told us to call him by 'Lawyer' and nothing else. It was but an occupation- a tactic to stop us from having attachments to each other. It might've worked in a different situation where our lives weren't at stake, but even when we didn't know anything about each other, we were forced to help one another in order to survive.

My whole body rattled at the thought that it could've been me strapped into the red Rocket Chair instead of Lawyer. I could imagine him even now, thrashing his body around just so he could loosen the sharp barbs, only to make the things cut deeply into his translucent skin. The Hunter would find amusement with the desperation in his actions, his scarred face carved with an unforgettable, conceited smirk. Even now, I couldn't wipe away the image of the stretched skin of the Hunter's terrifyingly beautiful face as he'd dragged away the Lawyer, the survivor's nails breaking off by how strongly he'd held onto the rocks and earth to no avail. I couldn't call his smile egoistic- The Hunter and I knew hadn't run away, but that he'd let me go fully knowing he could catch me if he so wished.

While I should've tried throwing off the Hunter by hiding my trail and attempting to lead him in circles until the other survivors had deciphered all the machines, I found my legs moving on their own accord and forcing me to track down the Hunter towards where he'd dragged away the Lawyer, following his every step as stealthily as possible- as if I was the Hunter for the few minutes I'd needed to catch up to him. My intent was clear as day- I wasn't going to hide until the Lawyer was out of those harsh wires. My breathing was heavy as I ducked and weaved through rocks and fallen walls, hiding my small body as much as I could while I tailed after the tall Hunter, his dark silhouette and fluttering shirt never going out of my sight.

My false bravado couldn't fool my heart, though. While my mind was as calm as day and clear in its split decisions, the rush in my head and the loud beating in my ears was enough to make me incapable of hearing anything but the steps of the Hunter and my frantic heart. I took a wavering breath when he rounded a corner, elegantly gliding out of sight, his back straight and his steps purposeful. As soon as his trailing white shirt vanished from my vision, I crawled into an abandoned factory where the heavy snow gathered beneath its broken windows. My fingers grew numb because of the savage weather, my brown gloves doing nothing to warm my hands up.

I forgot how to breathe for a moment when I heard the Hunter's ominous chuckles. They vibrated in the metal around me, giving me the impression that he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But if my memory served me right, he was right outside of the backdoor- waiting for any foolish Survivor to try and save the Lawyer, no doubt. I grit my teeth to stop them from chattering. I wasn't sure what caused the sudden shiver to take over my body. Was it from the fear or cold, I wondered? I couldn't dwell on the question, since a crunch of snow and the pitter-patter of feet made me throw myself behind a broken cabinet and flatten myself over it in a heartbeat, my knee-jerk reaction thankfully still as sharp as ever. From underneath the beam of splintered wood, I saw the familiar shoes of the Doctor's coming closer to me, equally as silent as I'd been. I extracted myself from the cabinet, revealing myself to them.

The Doctor and the Embalmer blinked at my sudden appearance. I stared back at them. Each one of them had come from a different direction. I couldn't help but smile a little- The anxious male that had wanted nothing more than to stay three metres away from us had thought the Lawyer could be saved. Even the war-hardened Doctor came over, whom had only healed us in exchange for something was here. We were all foolish, it seemed. I adjusted my hat when a strong gust of wind threatened to carry it away and tiptoed over to them when they gestured for me to follow. The Doctor gazed at me long and hard before she nudged my forward, while the Embalmer encouraged me with a smile that was full of fear rather than cheer, and I found myself leading us to the backdoor where the smug Hunter was waiting for us. I peered through it.

The Hunter was looking elsewhere, the artistic line of his back in full view. My breath hitched and I had to remind myself to breathe as my heart gave a flutter of hope. Breathing was important; I was about to run to save the Lawyer, and run _even more _to get away from the white-clad Hunter. My eyes darted around, studying every twist and turn of the area to study for a quick way out. I motioned for the other Survivors to follow me as I crouched down and walked to the Rocket Chair, thankful that the snow around it had melted off from the heat that came from the lit fire from the weapons attached to it.

Now, my problem laid in that I hadn't actually thought this through like I should have.

I hopped forward when the Hunter made another round, surveying the area for us without knowing we were actually right behind him. I was _so sure _I could reach the Lawyer before the Hunter could in a single jump and tugged at the barbs, getting some to lodge themselves into my palms even through my thick gloves. Finally, _finally_, they were coming loose, but I was too focused on getting the Lawyer out, and I failed to notice his panicky eyes behind his glasses and dread-filled expression.

A chuckle that would haunt my nightmares resounded behind me, and I tripped over a thin wire in my late response to realising the Hunter was right there- I squeaked when I glanced over my shoulder and found the sharp end of his mystical umbrella pointing at my face. In a hasty action that I'd developed in my time as a Survivor, I threw my body sideways, almost fully missing the weapon. But the Lawyer screamed over his stuffed mouth as it nicked my shoulder, barely missing my heart. It was a heavy weapon, I could tell from the slash alone, so I took advantage of the Hunter's attempts at recovering his footing from his failed attack to run far, far away from both him and the Lawyer, leaving great shame that I'd ended up abandoning the Lawyer so I could survive.

The screams of the other Survivors didn't end there- A few minutes passed by and I could still feel the Hunter's eyes on me. Even after catching all of the others, he still ended up locating me and running after my injured self. If it weren't for my busted shoulder, I thought, this would've been a smoother escape. But soon after I'd believed the Hunter had finally lost track of me, the pointy of his umbrella was sticking out my stomach, blood dripping from the very tip of it. He wasted no time as he ripped it out of me with one smooth jerk of his long arm, and I laid a hand over the wound in a desperate attempt to halt the heavy bleeding. My brown gloves were turning black with my own blood, and I found it beyond ironic that my hands were now warm despite the freezing snow that bit into my knees.

But I refused to let it end here. I glared up at the Hunter, and he smiled in return, not moving a finger to lift me off the ground, content in letting me crawl away from him. While I felt slight confusion over his actions, I didn't let this opportunity pass and I quickly laid my back against the rock that was the only thing that separated us. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction over capturing me, or even seeing me die right under his feet. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of that. Two bombs went off in the distance, and I fully fell in the snow after using the numbing medicine that was left behind by the Doctor, legs too numb for me to use. But my hands weren't occupied with anything, and I continued to claw at the snow in order to drag myself away into the ruins of a house.

A pair of thin legs blocked my escape, and I tilted my neck to look at the face of the Hunter, mentally getting ready to bite my tongue off. But he just stood there, unmoving, looking like a Greek statue. His wide grin made his eyes close from the force of it, yet he didn't bend down to pick me up. There was no wrinkles on his clothes, not a hair out of place, not a speck of dirt over his clear skin.

He giggled down at me, only his eyes moving to stare at my beaten body. I was about to run away in a last attempt before the Hunter jutted his chin up in the air and walked away, twirling his umbrella over a shoulder as he hummed a broken tune. A scream bubbled in my throat but never got out as he disappeared from my sight, rage written all over my face as I bled through my clothes. I hadn't wanted to be caught, yet this felt like absolute defeat–

And I realised I was trash. It was beneath the Hunter to pick me up.


End file.
